Rin
Rin is a village located on the island of Maris, inland in a valley hidden by hills, to the west of the coast. A giant mountain, home to a dragon, towers over the village on its west side. Rin is home to the descendants of great warrior slaves once controlled by the Zebak who are in turn descendants of the people of the Valley of Gold. History Settlement The Cold Time Rowan of Rin Rowan and the Travellers Rowan and the Keeper of the Crystal Rowan and the Zebak Rowan of the Bukshah Geography, kocations and layout Hills Hills surround Rin in a half-circle on Rin's eastern side. It is here the Travellers camp when visiting the village. Fields The fields in south of Rin are ploughed and harvested by villagers with the help of the bukshah. One of the field workers are Jiller. Among the fields lie homes. Teaching Tree The Teaching Tree stands not far away from the town square, south-west of it. Here Rin's children sit under the tree and are taught by Timon, before which Sara was teacher. It is here the children of Rin are told of their history, such as the wars their ancestors have fought against the Zebak. Coolhouse The coolhouse or storehouse is where all of Rin's cheeses, curds, milk and food is stored. It stands very close to the town square, in a north-western direction from it. Mill The mill belonging to Val and Ellis stand west of the town square, on the eastern bank of the stream flowing from the Mountain. Here corn harvested from the fields are ground into flour, which is used to beak bread and cakes. The flour is used by Allun the baker and his mother Sara. Gardens The garden lie north of the town square and is kept by Bree. Here various vegetables are grown for food, such as peas. Orchard An orchard of hoopberry trees lie north of the gardens, close to it, and is kept by Strong Jonn. The juice from the hoopberries are turned into cool, blue juice and wine. Sheba's hut The home of the wise woman Sheba lie on the village's outskirt, beyond the orchard, west of it. House of books A building where documents and books of tales and historical significance are stored. The events of the War of the Plains are recorded in dozens of volumes that are kept in the house of books. It is also here that the silks are hung. The house of books lie past the village square, among the houses in the southern encircling it. Furniture workshop Bronden's furniture workshop lie close to the village square, among the first few houses in the northern part of buildings encircling it. Pottery The pottery, formerly run by Neel lie close to the village square, among the first few houses in the northern part of buildings encircling it. Bukshah field Residents Trivia * Rin is five days' walk from the coast and the town of Maris where the Maris people dwell. References Category:Locations Category:Towns Category:Maris Category:Articles in need of improvement Category:Articles in need of citations Category:Article stubs